Transkrypt:Odcinek 94
Witam w kolejnym, już dziewięćdziesiątym czwartym odcinku programu Najgorsze Gry Wszechczasów. Grałem w naprawdę wiele militarnych fps-ów dziejących się w czasach współczesnych. Od Marin Sharpshootera trójki i czwórki, aż po Czarnobyla i Patriotów Nacji w Ogniu. I mówiąc szczególnie o tym ostatnim, zapewne pamiętacie niezwykle porywające użeranie się z eskortowaniem zakładników w niektórych etapach. Tak jest, misje eskortowe, czyli faworyt chyba każdego w kategorii najczęściej skurwiała część dowolnej gry. A co by było gdyby powstała cała gra o urabianiu się po łokcie z amanatami? I nie, nie chodzi mi o grę taktyczną Takedown red Sołber, będącą jedną z kikstarterowych porażek, lecz o wiele starszą, i bardziej nasyconą jagnięcymi ekskrementami niż twór Sirilan, który swoją drogą wkrótce też się tutaj pojawi. Mało tego, ludzi odpowiedzialnymi za tego gniota, maczali palce także w produkcie z pierwszego iksboksa, który pojawił się w odcinku osiemdziesiątym. Co więc wynikło z tego niegodziwego połączenia? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc nie tracąc już więcej czasu, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra FBI Hostage Rescue została wysrana piątego lutego 2004 roku, przez jak już wcześniej wspomniałem ajdolf ex, geniuszy gównianych produktów, którzy zasłynęli z wypuszczenia solidnej gnojówki na konsolę XBOX i pecety zwanej drejk z klanu dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu smoków, która została słusznie uznana za najgorszy syf znany pierwszej konsoli microsoftu. Dystrybucją tego gówna zajęło się, tak jest, activision, mające wtedy dopisek walju, które znane jest z wydania na światło dzienne niezwykłej produkcji o tytule golds and generals, oraz za wpierdalanie co rusz do growej tłoczni co raz to gorszych filmówek na wykupionych ostatnio licencjach, z pieniędzy z ich znoszącej złote jajka serii. Gra na całe szczęście nie doczekała się polskiego dystrybutora. Co ciekawe ludzie odpowiedzialni za dzisiejszy produkt, czyli idole, doprowadzili się do skraju bankructwa dopiero po wydaleniu tego dziadostwa. Tak jest, drake, najgorsza zakała na XBOXa, której egzemplarze walają się po amazonie za 2 dolary, nie zdołała pogrzebać tego studia, lecz ta taktyka strzelanina, już tak. Będzie kurwa grubo. Ale zanim zacznę przedzierać się przez ten syf, sprawdźmy, jakie noty otrzymało to dzieło na różnych portalach internetowych. Gamespot. 1 i 9 dziesiątych na 10! absolut gamers. 9%. jeuxvideo: 1/20. 1 na 20! Po uruchomieniu tej znamienitej produkcji ukazuje się logo activision oraz, uproszczone meni bez dźwięku w okienku? Początkowo sądziłem, iż gra mi się wyciszyła a rozdzielczość zmieniła na okienkowe 640 na 480, ale gdy kliknąłem w opcje wszystko stało się jasne. Otóż panowie z ajdola postanowili wyjść na przeciw wszystkim tym, co marudzą na temat ustawień zawartych jedynie w okienku, dając całe meni w takim właśnie oknie z możliwością zmiany filtrowania, jakości oraz poziomu tektur. Antyaliasing, uruchomienie bądź wyłączenie całe dźwięku czy poziom geometrii, oraz zmianę rozdzielczości do maksymalnego 1280 na 768. I mogło by się wydawać, że w końcu trafiłem na dobrze wykonane meni w okienku. Niestety czar pryska po kliknięciu plej, gdzie zostajemy przerzuceni do właściwego głównego ekranu, gdzie tym razem zamiast ustawień poprawiających strefę graficzną, otrzymujemy klawiszologię, oraz rozszerzony zakres manipulacji dźwięki w odgłosach i samych utworach w grze. Gdy to zobaczyłem, siedziało mi w głowie jedno pytanie. Jakim cudem, do chuja jasnego, nie udało im się wstawić tych dwóch rzeczy wraz z muzyką do lanczera, bądź od razu wszystko wjebać do właściwego programu? I wiem, że to jest tak naprawdę czepianie się samolotów, ale skoro spierdolili coś takiego już na początku, to naprawdę aż strach pomyśleć co będzie dalej. W przeciwieństwie do swojego poprzedniego magnum chujopus, tym razem zamiast fabuły z dziurami, którymi nie powstydziłby się żaden ser szwajcarski w formie kat scenek czy innych dialogów, dostajemy przed każdą misją briefing z celami do wyeliminowania oraz z pobieżnym przekrojem budynku bądź lokacji bardziej otwartej. Oczywiście misje jakie przyszło nam wykonać nie mają związku absolutnie z czymkolwiek. Z budynku będącego połączeniem sklepu i budynku mieszkalnego nagle trafiamy do jakiejś drogi gdzie rozbił się autobus piętrowy przetrzymywany przez terrorystów. A raz z metra zostajemy przeniesieni do banku. Ale chuj tam. Sama rozgrywka jak można się domyślić po tytule, opiera się w głównej mierze na odbijaniu zakładników, przyprowadzeniu ich do miejsca bezpieczeństwa, oraz unicestwieniu tych złych, co ich porwali. Czasem zamiast eskortowania mamy za zadanie rozbroić bomby gazowe czy wybuchowe pułapki czyhające nas na schodach, odwiązać parę nieszczęśników przymocowanych do powietrza, czy wreszcie znaleźć pięć rycin w silnie strzeżonej strefie. Wszystko wydaje się być w porządku, dopóki nie dostajemy kutasami na dzień dobry, przy dostrzeżeniu limitu czasu na każdy etap. Na każdą mapę mamy od pięciu do dziesięciu minut, na znalezienie i wyeliminowanie wszystkich przeciwników, odnalezienie i doprowadzenie do wybranego miejsca wszystkich jeńców. I owszem, za każdego dostajemy dodatkowe dwie minuty do czasu, ale i tak nie zmienia to faktu, że to rozwiązanie jest wygodne niczym stawianie kloca będąc przywiązanym za jaja głową do kibla. A skoro już mowa o oswobadzaniu naszych więźniów z opresji, tylko zgadnijcie w jaki sposób to robimy. Może klawisz e przy skierowaniu kursora na danego delikwenta? Nie. A może kucnięcie i kliknięcie Entera za nim? Też nie. A może trzeba go po prostu przepchać na początek etapu? Ni chuja to też nie to. Otóż by zmusić amanata by udał się z nami do wyjścia jest użycie komendy podążaj, która jest ustawiona, jako klawisz numeryczny. Tak jest, nawet tego nie zmyślam. A jedynym sposobem by się o tym dowiedzieć, jest przeczytanie kilku zdań napizganych małym druczkiem w konfiguracji klawiszy. Co oni kurwa palili podczas programowania tego syfu? Ale wróćmy do tematu. Prócz pierwszej komendy którą będziecie powtarzać jak mantrę przez całą eskortę zniewolonych, mamy także trzy inne. Możemy także nakazać zakładnikowi ukryć się w namierzone kursorem miejsce, po prostu dać mu rozkaz zatrzymania się w miejscu, oraz ostatnią komendę pod czwórką w klawiaturze numerycznej, która pozwala nam wynegocjować z terrorystą poddanie się i oddanie zakładnika, a przynajmniej tak to twórcy widzieli, umieszczając taką definicję na liście podpowiedzi w meni głównym. W rzeczywistości jednak to chujstwo ssie jaja po same kule, bo nie dość, iż niezależnie od czasu czy okoliczności efekt zawsze będzie ten sam, to jeszcze w misjach gdzie musimy być bardziej skryci, próby tego typu negocjacji wręcz wzbudzały u oponentów gniew, co kończyło misje wręcz natychmiastowo. Kurwa, poezja jak jasny chuj! Arsenał jaki dali nam twórcy jest godny podziwu. I mając na myśli godny podziwu mam na myśli to, że ssie srakę przez słomkę. Po każdej odprawie mamy do wyboru trzy z dziesięciu dostępnych narzędzi w ekwipunku. Pistolet armii oraz policji z tłumikami różniące się przede wszystkim kształtem wykonania i wielkością magazynka. Kompaktowy karabin maszynowy znany tako jako smg oraz taktyczny z trzydziestoma nabojami. Strzelba bojowa do bardziej specjalnych zastosowań i bliższych starciach oraz drugą śrutówkę już bardziej powszechną. Karabin szturmowy przypominający do bólu m16, karabin snajperski oraz dwa granaty, dymny i błyskowy. I oczywiście te wykwintne opisy to po prostu chuj na wodę, gdyż większość pukawek albo różni się jedynie modelem, albo jest tak bezużyteczna że nie użycie ich ni kurwa krzty. Mamy strzelbę bez odrzutu, która ma tak śmiercionośne działanie, że trafienie czegokolwiek przy jej użyciu jest jak strzelanie pestkami słonecznika przy pomocy badmintona. Karabiny maszynowe, których tor lotu kul jakimś zrządzeniem losu przechyla się czasem nie tam gdzie sekundę temu był powodując przestrzelenie łepetyny zakładnika. A granaty mimo dwóch odmiennych rodzajów działań, absolutnie się nie przydają, gdyż zanim otworzymy drzwi i wymierzymy odpowiednio kąt i siłę wyrzutu ręcznego pocisku do środka pomieszczenia, otrzymujemy komunikat, że misja zakończyła się fiaskiem. Ale i tak to nic, nic! W porównaniu do chujogennego systemu otwierania drzwi. Tak jest, otwierania drzwi. Zapewne większość z was zastanawia się, jakim cudem w grze taktycznej została spierdolona tak elementarna rzecz? Ja też nie mam pojęcia, ale taka siermięga nie mogła nie powstać celowo. Otóż mamy trzy tryby otwierania drzwi. Normalny, uaktywniający się poprzez zwyczajne przytrzymanie e, będąc opartym o dane drzwi, potraktowanie z kopa, oraz podczas kucania, i tu cytuję z listy porad z meni, by się skraść i uniknąć zauważenia. I może wszystko byłoby cacy gdyby nie jedna, fundamentalna rzecz. Otóż nie dość, że za każdym razem gdy chcemy otworzyć dyskretnie drzwi, musimy napierdalać klawisz e póki nam palce nie zsinieją, to jeszcze gdy lekko muśniemy ten klawisz, a drzwi poruszą się o kilka mikrometrów, wtedy możemy swobodnie przez nie przeniknąć mając całkowicie wyjebane. Mało tego, gdy odchyloną o kilka stopni bardziej, takie czary nie wchodzą w rachubę, łącznie z próbą wyważenia tych drzwi nogą, bo gdy drzwi chociaż odrobinę się nachylą, napierdalamy w nie kopytami jak w jebany beton. I może nie byłoby to złe gdyby nie fakt, że każde jebane drzwi się tak zachowują! Co za popierdolony ćwierć mózg na to wpadł? Misje jakie zaserwowali jak twórcy to istną perła elektronicznej rozgrywki. Twórcy dali nam do dyspozycji kampanię z dziesięcioma różnymi poziomami. Z budynku mieszkalnego kierujemy się do przejętego pojazdu na autostradzie, później trafiamy do terenu pseudo kempingowego i do jakiejś równiny, potem do metra i banku aż do samolotów, wielkiego domu, hotelu i wreszcie do wysokiego biurowca. I o ile różnorodność miejscówek jak na kaszankę czy nawet i grę taktyczną na papierze odrobinę imponuje, tak w praktyce otrzymujemy najgorzej zaprojektowane mapy w historii produkcji taktycznych jakie widziałem kiedykolwiek. W hotelu w którym mamy trzy piętra z identycznie zapełnionymi pokojami, jedynie w dwie pierwsze, mimo posiadania tych samych drzwi co trzecie, zawierają cokolwiek wartego uwagi w misji, więc dodatkowe piętro jest chuja warte. Misja w miejscu mieszkalnym prócz wyjętej z dupy sekcji ze sklepem oraz paru pomniejszych pomieszczeń z zablokowanymi drzwiami, posiada parę zamkniętych drzwi i kolejne piętra które są, całkowicie puste. Z kolei w misji w wielkim domu, gdzie mamy dwa piętra z przytrzymywaczami zakładników uzbrojonych po zęby oraz dwa miejsca ataku, tylko ta od razu po pojawieniu się na mapie jest słuszna, bo nie ważne z jaką subtelnością będziemy otwierać drzwi i eliminować kolejnych wrogów, i tak jakimś cudem nas dopadną i uruchomią znikąd zapalnik bomby nałożonej na każdego z siedmiu zakładników. A skoro już o misjach mowa warto wspomnieć o skrypcie losowego pojawiania się obiektów. Tak jest z jakiegoś chuj wie jakiego powodu, projektanci tego badziewia postanowili, że przy każdym uruchomieniu danego etapu, a to dane obiekty, a to miejsce pojawienia się zakładników a to sami ich porywacze z giwerami, będą pojawiać się w innych miejscach. Raz eskortujemy delikwenta z garażu a nie z toalety, raz drzwi w których znajduje się amanaci są bliżej wejścia a raz dalej. A raz nieprzyjaciele atakują nas z korytarza, a raz zza winkla. Problem polega na tym, że większość przypadkowych konfiguracji nie ma absolutnie sensu. Przykładowo w misji siódmej gdzie trafiały do samolotu, który mamy odbić z rąk terrorystów. W związku z tym, iż nie mogliśmy zabrać ze sobą gnatów, na początku misji musimy wejść do wnętrza stalowego ptaka w poszukiwaniu pistoletu. Oczywiście twórcy, czyli skurwiele jakich mało postanowili, że raz dana pukawka pojawi się tuż za rogiem, raz musimy zapierdalać do lewej strony samolotu drapiąc nosem po teksturach, a raz musimy przejść na maksa w prawo. Naturalnie jeśli uda nam się w ogóle tam dostać, bo gra czasem wybiera taki algorytm, że nasz adwersarz pojawia się za zasłoną od razu po rozpoczęciu misji, i zanim uda nam się dojść i tak dostajemy śrutem w makówkę. Poza tym, w misji ósmej gdy odbijemy jeńca z rąk nieprzyjaciela z kuchni i wyjdziemy, a po kilku sekundach powrócimy w to samo miejsce, znikąd pojawia się tam nasz rywal, mimo iż oczyściliśmy tamtejszy teren chwilę temu. To się nazywa spryt! Inteligencja naszych zakładników podczas eskorty oscyluje w granicach główki szpilki. Wcześniej wspomniałem o tym, że podczas odprowadzania ich w miejsce bezpieczne, będziemy co rusz powtarzać komendę odpowiedzialną za skierowanie się w kierunku wybawcy z opresji, ale to dopiero początek listy skarg i zażaleń. Jeśli nie znajdziemy się przy czubku nosa naszego jeńca, ten po chwili na czymś się zablokuje. Podczas szybszego przemieszczania się na schodach, nagminne jest blokowanie się o barierki, oraz usilne próbowanie przedostania się przez nią, poprzez wbieganie w nią aż do zasranej śmierci. Czasem z ekscytacji na myśl wydostania się z rąk oprawcy, albo tuż przy drzwiach do głównego miejsca blokują się między nimi a ścianą bez żadnego wyjścia, albo w pociągu po odwiązaniu z gracją wpierdalają się w jej krawędzi do takiego stopnia, że jedynym sposobem jest zesłanie ich do krainy wiecznych łowów z dala od tego ścierwa. Jednak najlepsi są ci z pierwszej misji, po odblokowaniu drzwi doprowadzających na główną ulicę, od razu po opuszczeniu progu, z pewnych powodów wchodzą przez schody prawie że na samą górę budynku, a sama próby nakierowania ich w drugą stronę, sprawiają że biegną jeszcze wyżej. Z kolei nasi przeciwnicy to zupełnie inna bajka. Raz potrafią przez szczelinę w drzwiach, albo przez nie same przestrzelić nam kapustę, a innym razem stoją z trzymanym karabinem czekając na przyjęcie ostrzału. Oprawa audiowizualna to istne zgorszenie. Grafika jest w tej grze tak gówniana, że sraka wytryśnie wam z monitora do takiego stopnia, że aż same papiery toaletowe będą same latać i owijać ekran by powstrzymać tą obrazę przez skażeniem ekosystemu. Tekstury są wielkości znaczka pocztowego, obiekty przypominają zdeformowane klocki lego, szczególnie modele kobiet, które mogą stawać w szranki z tymi z produktów Tim 6, animacje są tak koślawe że doprowadzają nawet drewno do wstydu, efekty specjalne przyprawiają o mocne wymioty, a niebo to po prostu klasa sama w sobie jeśli chodzi o okazałość. Oprawa muzyczna również została wykonana z pieczołowitością. Odgłosy pukawek przypominają napierdalanie plastikową deską o muszlę klozetową, spadające łuski kapsle, dźwięki otwierania i uwalniania jeńców wykonano przy pomocy chyba kurwa żelazka, a osoba odpowiedzialna za voice acting powinna dostać karnego kutasa za najbardziej wkurwiające odgłosy wydawane przez zakładników w grach wideo. Wisienką na torcie są też ambienty wykonane przy pomocy młotków i innych bambusowych kijów. Lecz jednak trzeba przyznać, że motyw końcowy nie przyprawia o katusze. Chyba nie muszę mówić, że błędy są w ilościach katastrofalnych. Od czego by tu zacząć. Prócz możliwości naszego gieroja do przenikania przez ściany, tą umiejętnością zostali obdarzeni też nasi amanaci, którzy bez kiwnięcia palcem czy otwierania klamki mogą poradzić sobie z przeciwnościami. Czasem gdy uwolnimy kogoś ich animacja zaczyna się glitchować, zapewnie z radości. W tym samym poziomie możemy dostrzec też człowieka cienia. W pewnym momencie gry nie mogłem wyjść z meni wybrania zapisów, ani nawet danego wybrać. W hotelu przed wyzwoleniem danej stiuładesy, otrzymujemy jej pokiereszowane przez program ciało. Nasz wyspecjalizowany funkcjonariusz potrafi także bezproblemowo korzystać z wytrycha nawet nie mając go włożonego w odpowiednią dziurkę. Czasem możemy wkroczyć do nicości wskakując na kolumnę w poziomie ósmym, a po wciśnięciu kombinacji alt tab, tekstury nie zostają w ogóle wczytane, pociski przenikają przez samolot, a w niektórych sytuacjach gdy otworzą się jedne drzwi, a drugie nas przytrzasną, jesteśmy kompletnie zablokowani. Kto to wykonał? Kurwopłot? Podsumowując, gra FBI Hostage Rescue to gówno jakich mało. Tytuł, który jak żaden inny pokazuje, że w dziedzinie gier taktycznych jeszcze jest wiele za przyszłymi producentami kaszanek. Okropna rozgrywka, beznadziejne misje, spierdolona mechanika otwierania drzwi, absolutny brak znajdowania ścieżek u zakładników, bolesna oprawa audiowizualna, projekty poziomów, niepotrzebna losowość komplikująca rozgrywkę, dziurawy kod, oraz błędy jeszcze bardziej potęgujące frustrację, wady tej pokraki można wymieniać miesiącami. Ba nawet samo zakończenie, a raczej jego brak po przedarciu się przez wszystkie dziesięć misji sprawia, że absolutnie nikt nie powinien chociażby grać w ułamek tego pomiotu. Grając w tą zakałę przypominały mi się zmagania z misją drugą w The Chronicles of a Vampire Hunter, czy S.O.E Operation Avalanche, tylko że przeciągnięte na dziesięć popizganych misji. Jakim cudem ktoś wydał to na światło dzienne? Jakim cudem ajdol potrafiło pobić już i tak nieludzko ssącego drakea? Czy ktoś w ogóle miał chociażby ułamek świadomości wypuszczając tą odrazę? Ta abominacja jest tak bolesna, że nawet kolano skopia przy tym to małe piwo. Wolałbym mieć krwawe hemoroidy wielkości strusich jaj niż kolejny raz użerać się z tym kurestwem. Strzeżcie się tej gry jak ognia i nie dotykajcie jej nawet kijem. Cóż, przynajmniej ajdol po tej spektakularnej porażce nie wydało ani jednego bytu w świat. I tym optymistycznym akcentem, przejdźmy do ocen. category:seria 7 Category:2014 Category:FPS